Match Maker
by Anon3314
Summary: Naruto is in desperate search for a wife? Trouble is he's going to need some help finding the perfect woman. Who better to help him than Hinata? Rated M For: Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Matchmaker?

What does it actually mean to love someone? To want to get to know them more? To want to share your intrests and ideas with them? To want them in a physical manner? To want to see that person acheive all there goals and dreams? To want that person to be happy? The urge to be the catalyist for there happiness?

Or is it deeper then that?..

Maybe its more selfless then that. Maybe there dreams become your dreams and aspirations as well. There goals and values become yours. You give yourself entirly to them. Letting them have your naked self and not only be accepted but yearned for, flaws and all.

Or maybe thats just over analizing it?

Its seems useless to try and disect love and the reason why, how, or what it exactly is. A feeling? An emotion? An action?

To truley love someone, there is no settling, there is no winning, there is no regret. They were meant for you and you were meant for them. Soulmates?

What a ridiculous idea, soulmates... Such a dreamy childish concept. If someone were to say they belived in soulmates, truley believed, they would wait for them, wouldn't they? They would wait forvever and then some. The idea of waiting that long for that person and maybe never finding them is terrifying. No one can blame them for not waiting and settling for someone else. But I think that if they felt what its like to be with there soulmate... would they wait then? Would it then be worth it? A truley selfless person might not even need to know what it feels like. They would wait and have faith that in the end they _will_ find them and be with them and rather die alone then not with there soulmate. It's impossible to excpect everyone to have the strength to wait for that special person, thier "soulmate".

But I believe that every hundred or so years, there is a number of people that poses that extrodinary strength and will to do just that...

xXx

Hinata woke up in the wee hours of the morning. About 4 o' clock. So early. But she did this every day. She was raised in a household of higher values and a more strict than average atmosphere. Waking up this early was mandatory. However there was a sense of self pride in waking up so early, it took alot of self motivation, a pinch of determination and commitment and bit of coffee to pull off but hell, she'd been waking up this early since she began her training.

She shrugged off her blanket, sliding her feet off the bed and onto the hard wood floor. Cold. She strolled into the bathroom. Bathe, brush teeth, dry hair, and moisturize. She finished in less than 20 minutes. Being in a military family everything was excpected to be done with a sense of urgency.

Exiting the bathroom she dressed herself. She was a jonin _(High ninja)_ now and uniformity was essential in the leaf shinobi ranks, particularly for jonin. She wore her long sleeved black shirt and black pants with her green flak vest. However she still wore her forehead protector around her neck. Habbit I guess. Or maybe it was just her quiet way of rebeling against the code of uniformity and trying to remain unique her her own small way.

Heading into the kitchen she found her father sitting down drinking his morning tea. She greeted him and after short conversation about the schedule for today she left. It was still pretty early in the morning, the sunlight was just cracking over the horizon of the village. The dew on the fresh grass and morning cold nippy air felt amazing. She loved mornings like these.

The shops were just now opening up, she would give her greetings to the local vendors that she would pass by on her route to her favorite bakery. Cinnimon buns and coffee. Morning routine complete. She would eat by herself. It was nice. No one else in the store except the smell of coffee beans and fresh wheat sweets and the tiny old lady that owned the shop. It smelled wonderful.

Hinata was thinking about her plans for the day and her up coming mission and her team mates... But one person always consumed her mind. Naruto, she is always thinking about him. What he's doing, where hes at, is he ok? What she would do if he were sitting across from her at the bakery. If her routine became _their_ routine.

To be honest Hinata was well past images of holding hands. She had dreamed of imagenary futures that held her and Naruto in it, together, married, children. What there children would look like. The idea of being bonded to Naruto through family. The idea of Naruto wanting her just as badly as she wanted him.

She thought about him sharing every deep secret he ever held with her, not because she wanted to know his darkest secrets, but just the idea that he would trust her enough to relieve her with that information. She thought of Naruto wanting to share his life with her. She thought about Naruto having sex with her. She thought about Naruto thinking about her as often as she thought about him. Her brain has cycled through these thoughts a million times over and her thoughts have evolved and thrived into deep focus and complete fantasys.

But most importantly, she was always thinking about his happiness. She just wanted him to be happy. He was the celebrity of her heart and whole world. However her greedy side just wanted him for herself. But was that so bad?

He always acomplished such amazing things and helped change so many peoples lives. He was a truley an amazing and selfless person. She didn't want someone like him, no, she wanted him. She's 19 years old and she tourtured herself enough with swooning, overflowing thoughts of him.

She just wanted some inhibition to tell him what she wants him to hear. What he deserves to hear..?

xXx

Barreling through the front door Naruto was back pressed against the door, chest heaving up and down trying to catch his breath. His clothes were torn and he had what appeared to be scratches on his face?

He stopped his breathing completely as a small horde of young women passed by the window, seemingly looking for somethiung... or someone. Said someone was being as quiet as possible in a desperate effort not to be found by the pack of females.

When the group passed convinced he had moved on he let out a sigh of relief. He sank to the floor enjoying his small amount of temporary freedom.

"That was way too close!" he exlaimed to no one in particular.

Unbeknownst to him Hinata was sitting at a small table about 8 feet away staring at him the whole time.

He was just about to celebrate his sucessful escape when his eyes caught the sight of Hinata telling him he wasn't quiet alone yet. He was actually more at ease to see Hinata.

"Hinata!" he shouted in glee "Thank Kami I found you! You need to help me!" he yelled in earnest.

She was still shocked that he happened upon her so suddenly and unexcpectedly. She simply stared at him, mouth half agape.

"Hinata!? You ok!?" that got her attention this time.

"Uhg, N-Naruto-kun!? Wh-what are y-you doing here?" damn that stutter.

"I need your help, I have to get married to someone A-S-A-P!"

Hinata's whole face piped up and her mind raced at 2 million miles a second.

 _Is he going to propose to me!? Is really going to ask me!? We haven't even kissed yet? Why so suddenly!?"_

"Wh-What?" was all she mummbled.

"Kakashi," he began "he said that if I wanted to speed up the process of becoming Hokage I should get married, to be honest I think he's full of it, BUT on the off chance that he's right... I need to find a bride! Can you help!?"

 _Ah, thats sounds like Naruto_

"S-Sure" she said quietly excpecting his next words

 _Hinata, will you marry me?_

 _Of Course!_

"Hinata will you help me find a wife?" he asked innocently

...

"H-Help you find a wife?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Mission Start!

Chapter 2

MIssion Start!

 **The Next Day -**

"You what!?" Neji exclaimed

"I told you already Neji-nissan, Naruto needs my help." she said calmly

Neji let out a disgruntled sigh. What the hell was she doing. He simply shook his head and reluctantly left the room.

Hinata continued to place a few small pieces of clothing in a purse before going over all of the belongings one last time. Affirming everything was gathered together she walked outside in a purple sundress and lilac cardigan. She grabbed hold of her sun hat, teh breeze in there would've blown her head piece off otherwise.

As she walked down the street she couldn't help but think about yesterday...

-Flashback-

"H-Help you find a wife?" she muttered

"Yeah!" Naruto responded ignorantly "I just realized that your the only girl in the entire village that I can trust enoguh with this. This is perfect!"

She was contemplating if this was real or not.

"And besides its not like any guy here could help me, your a girl and you understand other girls, so that makes you perfect for helping me out!"

She mulled over suggestion for a few minutes. Was she actually considering this? It would let her spend time with him... But as freinds only and forever remain. And what were to happen if he did find someone he loved. It would hurt. Moving on wasn't an option for her. She simply didn't want to. Not that she is picky on who she would give herself too, it's simply that Naruto has been her one love all her life. She would feel disgusting if she even tried dating another man. She just couldn't help it, her mind, body, and soul was already reserved, for him.

But this her chance to help Naruto find happiness... That's it! "I'll do it." she said with confidence and a tinge of determination.

"Really!? Hinata your the best! I can already see my face on the Hokage Montain side!" he spoke as he posed, one foot on the chair and a raised finger pointing towards his goal.

Hinata gave a soft smile thinking she was finally going to do her part in his life and make him happy.

Even if it did hurt...

-End Flashback-

She was infront of his house. Yeah, house. Ever since naruto became a jonin and started taking A ranked misson on a near regular basis, affording a home wasn't a terribly large investment for him.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

The door swung open "C'mon on in, Hinata!" he said with a big goofy grin full of excitment.

Hinata giggled into her hand and walked in. Looking around his living room "Wow, Naruto your home is so beautiful." she said in awe.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, being a Jonin sure does have its benifits!" he grinned "so, what do we do?"

She jerked a bit "W-Well I-I think I know where we c-can go to discuss a plan." she was blushing a bit.

xXx

"Are you sure this is a good place to go to talk?" Naruto inquired skepticlly

"mhm" She nodded

They were about half a mile outside the village of the leaf, they were approaching a small house in the middle of the woods. Entering the house it smelled of homemade spices and herbs with a lingering aroma of natural made candles. The windows were small and it appeared to be a vendor of sorts.

Apporoching the counter a small elderly lady appeared from behinde the curtains "Good After- Oh Hello Hinata dear!" she brighten up at the sight of Hinata

Hinata perked up to the greating "Hi Tsuki-san!"

"It's always good to see you dear, oh and I see you've brought your boyfriend too?" she inquired

Hinata imideatly flustered and began sputtering a few incoherent syllabls before a young girl around 10 years old came barreling from the back of the shop and crahsed into Hinata screaming "HINATA-NEECHAN!" tackling her to the ground in a fit of giggles.

The girls giggled for a bit on the floor while a certain blonde mulled over what the elderly lady woman had said. Tsuki noticed is thoughtful stare "Something on your mind?"

"Uh, oh no it's nothing, really..." he let is voice drift off a bit as he finished.

She gave him a skeptical look before letting it pass... for now that is.

Hinata and Chichi stood up from there little tumble, smiling "Naruto-kun, this is Chichi-chan. Chichi-chan this is Naruto-kun" she introduced the two.

 _"So_ _this_ _is Naruto-Kun?_ " both Chichi and Tsuki thought.

Naruto reached out a hand while scratching at the back of his head "Nice to meat you Chichi!"

Chichi hesitated but quickly grinned and took his hand in her much smaller one "Nice to meet you too Naruto-Kuuun!" she sung his name while looking at Hinata.

Hinata glared a pouty face toward Chichi but when Naruto looked at her aswell quickly gave him a nervous smile and rosey blush.

This is gonna be a long day.


	3. Author Note

Author Note

Dear readers,

I don't want to put any author notes in the chapters, it just kinda kills the mood i think. I just want to let you guys know that I forgot how good it feels reading your guys's reviews.

I know that the 2nd chapter was short but I was just a bit anxious to get more writing out I suppose. So it might be a little longer before the next chapter but it should be much longer.

 _Okay, i dont know why my review wasnt posted. Pleeease continue this storyyy.. And please do that with intention to complete it :) :D_

\- I completly agree, I really want to complete this story too. I've got the whole story planned out, now it's just a matter of writing it all for you guys.

And to those who might have read "Together", I'm not entirley sure what I want to do with that story. For Lovelygeek7, RavenShadow, japanesewitch, and others I might not have mentioned, I REALLY want to finish the story but my motivation to continue is a bit lack luster.

P.S. If your truely do want me to finish a story, PM me. I'm not inviting you guys to harass me haha but just a soft nudge can go SUCH a long way. I check my email everyday so I will respond ASAP. This goes for any story I've written or plan on writing, you never know...


	4. Chapter 3 - Bath House for Two?

Chapter 3

Bath House For Two?

"So why are we here again?" Naruto asked for the third time.

"It's realxing," She said plainly. Noticing he wasn't completly satisfied, she elaborated further "besides this place is very secluded. Tsuki and Chichi don't get a terribly large amount of customers but of the customers that they do get, if not all, most of them are of wealthy background."

Hinata had planned on using Tsuki's Bath house as a "HQ" for 'Operation Find Naruto-kun a Wife" she added the -kun in the title.

It was the only truely private place near the village that she could think of and on bright side it was a nice place to relax with good company. The bath house was located just outside the village. Being located off the road it ensured no chance encouters with unwanted strangers. On the contraire, it was located in the middle of the woods some where just east of the village.

This place was perfect... maybe too perfect.

The two of them...

Alone...

Complete privacy...

To do... whatever they wanted... Desired...

"Hinata-neechan! Naruto-chan! The Rooms are ready!" A small girl stormed in from the backroom yelling.

Well... almost...

Naruto stood up sweatdropping due to the little teasing name she called him.

Hinata on the other hand was harboring a pair of rosey cheeks, courtesy of her own drifting thoughts. She stood along with Naruto hiding her face a bit as they followed Chichi to their room.

Once in the room Chichi spoke "Hinata, I know that you know where everything is but," she turned to face Naruto " _you_ haven't been here before. The baths are at the end of this hallway," she pointed down the hall just outside their room "and the _special_ room is that way." she intructed pointing in the opposite direction down the hall.

"Special room?" he asked

Hinata was getting more flusttered by just the thought of _that_ room.

"To be honest I don't even know why that room is so special, Tsuki-baachan won't let me in thier, says 'I'm too young' to know anything about that room." she said shrugging as if she didn't care anyways "Besides Tsuki, Hinata is the only other person who knows what's in that room. Excluding the people who've used it of course."

Hinata DID know what was in that room and what it was meant for. Hinata was blushing profusley, she felt like she was on the verge of fainting.

Turning to Hinata "Hinata... what's in the 'special' room?" he asked, genuinly curious.

 _Thats the room where me and you belong... Naruto-kun._

Her thoughts contrasted her outside personality quite litterally. In her mind she was loud, brash, and uncensored. After all, in the 'special' room with Naruto was one of her fantasys. One of her fantasys.

She mummbled something about telling him some other time.

Naruto turned his attention back to Chichi "Chichi, what kind of bath house did you say this was?"

"Tsuki's Bath House is an exclusive bath house for wealthy couples from all across the five great nations!" Chichi announced almost too excitedly "We get celeberties from both the Shinobi and civillian world here."

Naruto looked over at Hinata "Oooh that's right Hinata, your royalty, I totally forgot you were a princess!" he laughed heartily rubbing his head

Hinata was only getting more red with being called a 'princess' by Naruto.

"Yeah, Hinata comes here all the time!" Chichi chimed in.

Naruto nodded but then he jerked and turned to Hinata once again "So, you come here a lot... with boys?" he asked innocetly enough.

She perked right up at that.

"What!? NO! Ijustcomebymyselfthatsall!" seemingly unable to get a response out fast enough.

Naruto leaned in closer with a thoughtful hand to his chin eyeing her skepticlly "Hmmm"

 _So close_. His face was so close to her own. If she wanted to she could lean forward, steal a kiss and die happy. She was mentally drooling at his lips being so close to her. Before any lewd thoughts could evolve any further he began laughing? "Aw I'm just teasing Hinata, I believe you. Besides we can't keep getting side tracked, we need to find a wife and get Kakashi to hand over his robes!" He explained as if it would actually be that simple.

Naruto has grown and developed so much in the past two years. He's more patient and calculated. He evalutes situations and people a bit more carefully then ever. But when it came to becoming Hokage, he still had that same childish vigor as ever. It seemed almost humbling that even after all these years he was still as eager as ever when it came to his dreams. It was one of his few passions.

She loved that about him. He always seemed so passionate about things that he wanted, goals, dreams, friends... How she dreamt of him showing that passion to her someday... emotionally and physically.

But as sweet as it is that he still held a burning passion to become Hokage, this also made him incredibly gullable when it came to opportunities. He seemed to tunnel vision when his name and Hokage are even mentioned together in the same sentence.

Hinata visablly relaxed as he moved away. If he had been close to her like that for much longer she wasn't sure what might happen. Chichi took the opportunity to slip out, and see what Tsuki was up too, not to mention to give the two some privacy.

"Ok," she said determined "I might know a couple girls that might be intrested," she said a bit skeptically. She wasn't fooling anyone. While it wasn't offical or organized, Naruto did find himself running from more than a few females... repeatedly. Yes indeed, Naruto had developed an unffical fan club. Girls from acroos the lands would travel to the leaf just for a shot at his attention. Guess that saving the world has it's perks, right?

"Yuki, Yuki Mitto." she thought aloud.

"Yuki?" Naruto asked

"Yeah," she said a bit bitterly "she might be able to make you happy." her voice trailed off.

Naruto, not catching the dissapointment in her voice, lept into the air pumping a fist "Oh yeah! As long as she doesn't hit me and yell at me, why not!"

Hinata simply grumbled a bit in her thoughts, mentally swearing to a certain pink haired Kunoichi. It seemed that his pining for Sakura only left him with poor excpectations for a realtionship and a terribly broken heart. About a year after the great shinobi war Naruto was all or nothing for Sakura, he confessed for his last time. She didn't feel the same way and it nearly crushed him. He had sulked around the village for around 3 months, not wanting to really talk to anyone or do much of anything. But, with time, his wounds eventually healed, not completly, but they healed enough.

However the irony in it all is that Sasuke had left the village, again. Although this time he left in search of something. He wanted to see all of the Shinobi world and judge it for himeself. Maybe see if he could do something about it. At least that's what he told himself.

In truth he did leave for that reason, but that wasn't the main reason. The main being that he felt like a haunting shadow to Naruto and Sakura, he felt that his presence was just a reminder of the past and he would come back when he was worthy of coming back. Sakura tried to beg... ask him to stay but he felt that leaving and growing was something he just needed to do, alone.

And so... He left

xXx

Naruto woke up the next morning all ready to go. His date today was with Miss Yuki. Hinata told him that she was very loud and excentric about most things and she was a bit obnoxious, in a good way, if that's possible?

He was gonna meet her today at the Green Leaf Tea House at 0900 sharp. It was 0812 now. He rose out of bed and stretched his long body out exaggeratedly and began his morning routine. After freshening up he set out. Time: 0845. When he showed up at the Tea House he was early.

He looked around the shop and found Hinata sitting at a table by herself sipping some grean tea. When they made eye contact Naruto gave her a thumbs up and she nodded knowingly. They had planned this for her to observe Naruto and make sure that he didn't make any mistakes on his dates. It was of course Naruto's idea, he thought some pointers would help him with a diffrent date if he didn't completely blow this one.

He ordered something to drink and after a minute or two a beautiful girl walked into the shop looking left and right scanning the room. She was fairly small, about chest high in comparison to Naruto himself. She wore a simple blue shirt and a pair of blue trainning pants. She had long flowwing brown hair that reached her upper thighs and her forehead protect was a top her head. Similar to Sakura.

She caught sight of Naruto and beemed happily. She walked to him and he stood up and greeted her propely as they both sat down. She ordered her drink along with Naruto's before diving into awkard greetings and light conversation.

Hinata was watching them carefully. She was observing Naruto's face and emotions, waiting to see if she tried any physical contact like footies or reaching across the table for his hand or even a blatant kiss. They had talked for about 20 minutes before Hinata started getting a bit bored.

"And then Ero-sannin was all like 'what!? I would never go into a womans bath house!' and the worst part was, the jerk actually got away with it!" he finished his story.

She was laughing just as hard with him "Oh Naruto-kun, you have some of the wildest stories I've ever heard," she reached across the table to hold his left hand with hers while twirling a strand of her hair "Although," she said a bit more lewd "I don't think I'd have minded you peeping on me in a bath house." her words drew out more slowly as she spoke with sultry practically salivating her mouth.

Naruto blushed heavily "ugh, r-really?"

She nodded her head slowly "in fact," she began leaning forward across the very tiny table, pouting her lips and half lidding her eyes, not wanting to completely break eye contact until they were actually kissing.

He began leaning towards her as well. There lips grew so close, before Naruto abruptly jerked back a bit. She opened her eyes fully and had a innocent look of confusion on her face. "Does Naruto-kun not want a kiss?" she asked sweetly.

"...I don't know," he began "It's just, this kinda feels weird, ya know?" he spoke a bit unsure. He couldn't make heads or tails as to why he had pulled away from her so abruptly. He just did.

"Am I not pretty enough?" she said taking in a deep breath, prehaps trying to highlight her chest for him.

"What!? Of course not, your very pretty!" he replied quickly.

"So then what is it?" she asked quietly.

Why DID he pull away at the last second? It did feel weird thats for sure. It felt... wrong? Like he was betraying someone. Sakura? Maybe. No, not this again. Naruto was getting frustrated at the thought of Sakura still holding claim to his heart even after all this time. Raising his hand to grip at the material of his jacket, where his heart lie. His heart began pacing, anxiously, waiting for it to explode in his chest. In fact, he felt like it was going to, until...

Yuki reached out a hand, noticing his change of expression, to his cheek before he once again pulled away. Only this time he jerked a bit more violently then before and fell out of his chair.

 _"What the hell's the matter with me?"_ he thought in slight pain.

"Naruto-kun!" she went down to the floor with him to check on him "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," he replied "just landed on my tail bone is all." rubbing his rear with his eyes closed in discomfort.

"Why don't we get out of here?" she asked in a low voice. Before he could comprehend if she had meant anything by that, she hoisted him up by his hand and lead him outside the tea house and into the streets.

Hinata, watching the whole time, gathered herself and followed cautiously after them. They wondered through the streets of Konoha for about 10 minutes, Hinata trailing the couple and Naruto in tow with Yuki. About 2 minutes later Yuki arrived at what Hinata could only persume was the girls house. They went inside and closed the door. Hinata, letting curiousity get the best of her, went to peer through the window.

xXx

Naruto sat down on a soft white couch while Yuki went into the kitchen to grab something.

"Make yourself at home Naruto-kun! I'll go and get you some ice for your tush, ok?" she called

Naruto was sitting down in her living room still thinking about why he couldn't bring himself to kiss her. It was just a kiss. What's the big deal? And why was Sakura still a lingering thought in his head, he was over her wasn't he? Of course he was. But why did he feel so guilty?

Yuki returned to the room with some ice inside a plastice bag with a few towels. "Stand a moment Naruto-kun..." she ordered. He stood up and she placed the towel on the sofa and the ice on top, wrapping the towel around the ice. "Ok, you can sit back down ." he lowerd himself back down onto the towel, feeling an oddly comfortable chill on his rear. To be completly honest Naruto's bottom wasn't even bothering him, he just didn't really feel like telling her other wise. He was to wrapped up in own thoughts to really be 100% in reality at the moment.

She plopped down right beside him, close enough that they were touching on the sofa. She had her hand on his thigh rubbing it as if to sooth or entice him, he didn't really know? Wasn't paying enough attention.

She turned to look up at him "Naruto-kun?" she asked a bit hesitently.

Being ripped out of his thoughts he turned to her giving her a replied 'hn?'

But before he could think any further, she did it. She kissed him, pushing her lips into his, inadvertantly tipping him to his back and her atop him on the sofa. She was kissing him with all she had but she noticed that he wasn't returning the favor. She pulled back, looking confused and a bit pouty at him. He was still in a bit of shock that she had done something so bold that his brain wasn't entirley caught up yet.

xXx

At this point Hinata couldn't take it any more and ran off. She had seen the whole thing.

"She... She's probably going to be Naruto's first." she whispered to herself sorrowly.

Watching Naruto kiss another woman hurt, she couldn't deny that. Why did she even go to look in the first place if she knew seeing them like that would only bring her pain. Why did she even agree to do this whole finding a wife thing anyways? Oh yeah, she just wanted to make Naruto happy...

 _"I'm so stupid."_ She thought to herself before going home with a damaged heart.

xXx

Yuki leaned in to kiss him again before Naruto pulled her off him gently and stood to leave "I'm really sorry Yuki, but I have to go."

She looked at him with a hurt expression doning her face "Oh, ok..." she said in a small voice.

Naruto gave her one last look before leaveing. Man he felt like crap. Here was a nice, sweet girl showing him affection and intrest in his time and he blew her off because of some gut instinct. She looked terribly disappointed and hurt but the feeling in his heart was undeniable. He wouldn't be true to himself if he said it didn't feel wrong for some reason. He just had to get out of there and sort out his thoughts.

Naruto let out a sigh of frustration. _"Why the hell did this have to be this complicated."_


	5. Chapter 4 - Giving a Kiss, Getting Love

Chapter 4

Giving a Kiss, Getting Love

Naruto stood infront of the Hyuga compound contimplating whether or not he should see her or not. He was nervous, he totally blew his first date with Yuki, effectivly ruinning Hinata's entire plan. Steeling his nerves with reknown determination he rapped on the door. He wasn't going to run and he wasn't going to give up, that _is_ his nindo after all.

The shoji gate of the compound slid open and none other than Neji greeted him at the entrance.

"Good morning, Naruto." Neji greeted

"Hey Neji, i-is Hinata here?" he said a bit reluctantly. Damn, his nerves were creeping back.

Neji let a small frown show "Yes, but she's feeling a bit down, you might want to come back some other time, Naruto." he spoke his name with a hint of venom. Knowing their little arrangment he knew that Naruto's stupidity and Hinata's distraught mood last night had to correlate somehow.

"But I need to-" he stopped himself when he caught the sight of her approaching the gate "Hinata!" Naruto beckoned.

Hinata jerked a bit at her name being called and by whom it was called by. She hurried a bit to the gate anxiously. "N-Naruto-kun?" she inquired

"Hey Hinata... we need to talk." he said desperatley.

xXx

Hinata and Naruto made there way to Tsuki's bath house in a relativley akward silence. Now sitting down in their room, they sat quietly. Hinata waiting for Naruto to say something and Naruto trying to figure out just what the hell he was gonna say to her.

Finding a few words he spoke "Hinata... I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." he said with his half lidded eyes fixated on his hands that lay limp in his lap.

Hinata caught the hurt in his voice but was entirley confused about what he was apologizing for "N-Naruto-kun?" she said softly.

"I didn't mean to screw up your plan Hinata! I'm so sorry!" he yelled a bit too loud.

"Screw up? What do you mean?" Hinata asked obvious confusion written all over her face.

"I didn't ... I-I couldn't..." he said much quieter this time.

"Naruto-kun, your not making any sense."

He began "Me and Yuki, when we went back to her place,"

"Naruto..." she said softly, her voice saturated in hurt. The memory of those two together was one filled with nothing but pain for her. She didn't want to hear this.

"She... she kissed me," he continued not hearing her quiet voice.

Hinata was coming closer and closer to tears as he spoke and was having trouble finding her voice to protest his story. "Naruto-kun... please..." she could only mouth with her head down in sorrow her voice completly betraying her.

"But... I didn't kiss her..." he said, dissapointed in himself for not going through with it for Hinata "I totally ruined your plan Hinata, she was ok with it but-"

Hinata had looked up towards him feeling a wave of relief hit her but also a single question that seemed to sprout as well.

"What d-do you mean, you d-didn't kiss her?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, she kissed me but I didn't really kiss her back, ya'know? To be honest I've never k-kissed any girl before." Hinata was beeming at this point "I mean, I've been kissed but I've never _really_ kissed a girl." he let out a nervous chuckled while rubbing his neck "That sounds kinda lame, eh?"

Hinata smiled warmly with her small hand above her heart "No... Not at all Naruto-kun"

 _"He's... Never given a kiss to anyone before..."_ she thought dreamily.

"H-Have you ever kissed anyone?" he asked her.

Snapping out of her thoughts she flustered a deep red "N-No..." she said softly.

"You know..." he said thoughtfully "ah nevermind" he said dismissing the idea.

"W-What is it?" she asked

"Nothing," he replied

She decided to prod a bit further "Naruto-kun, y-you can tell me, w-what is it?"

He was quiet for a moment "it's just, well... you've never kissed anyone and... I've never kissed anyone _back_... and I'm not sure if I'm any good at it, so maybe we could..." he didn't finish the rest assuming she understood what he was getting at.

Oh did she ever! He was asking to kiss her! Hinata Hyuga. He wants to kiss Hinata, her! She was getting overwhelmed in her own thoughts.

She scooted closer to him slowly and his movements seemed to mimic her own. They both moved closer to each other. And quietly they moved until it happened, there lips quietly met and seperated breifly.

"How was that?" he asked nervously.

Hinata had coulded eyes with lewd thoughts racing through her mind "I-I d-do-don't know," she summoned some courage and a bit of inhibition before continuing "m-maybe we should try again..." she suggested softly.

They pushed there heads together once more this time pressing there lips together a bit longer. She was finally giving him her first kiss, and she had no regrets, after all she was getting his first kiss as well. She was getting light headed and dizzy but determined to see this through, she pushed herself further.

They had pulled apart once again before Hinata spoke "again..."

They kissed once again, not realizing it, Hinata moved one of her hands to hold his cheek. Naruto on the other hand had placed one hand on her lovley hips and tilted his head a bit. They pulled away with flushed cheeks, Hinata more so then Naruto but still red.

"o-one... one more..." she begged?

When they kissed for the forth time, her body was quivering. Goospumps littered her entire body as they felt each others lips with there own, tilting and turning there heads, gauging pleasure, tastes and hormones. Her free hand moved to his chest after he had moved his other arm around her small waist. She was practically sitting in his lap carresing his lips with her own soft plump ones.

At that moment something inside of Hinata was lit. A desire. A _reforged_ desire for him. A desire that was greedy and uncontrolable. Desperate even.

Naruto was about to pull away when she had suddenly moved both hands to his face and began moving her lips against his more wantingly.

Naruto had no words and a million questions. Why did he like the feeling of Hinata's lips on his own? Why didn't he pull away like last time, with Yuki? Doesn't Hinata know that we're only practicing still?

As more thoughts swarmed his mind, he was caught off gaurd by the presence of something lurking about in the recesses of his mind. Lust? Desire? Whatever it was it was coming fast. He could feel it growing in his *ahem* southern reigon.

He pulled away from her, searching her eyes. Seeing them filled with something he'd never seen before. It was a look similar to the on Tsunade gives him or the looks that the fan girls would give him. But diffrent some how. It was a familiar look though he just couldn't place it.

"Hinata..?" he asked breathlessly and a bit nervously. She moved her head to rest in the crook of his neck.

"N-Naruto-kun... I... I-I can't do th-this anymore..." she said chocking on her own voice. Naruto looked confused but sat quietly as she spoke "I-I can't help you f-find s-someone anymore," her voice was cracking and proved that she could cry at any moment.

"Why not!?" he said a bit hurt.

"B-Because Naruto-kun, I-I can't stand it, I c-can't stand the idea of y-you with another w-woman." she whispered breaking into small tears "I... I-I wa-want y-you Naruto-kun...I..I..."

Her eyes were desperate but ready. She had reached her snapping point. After seeing him with someone else and then finally getting a taste of what it was truely like to finally have him, even if for a moment... She needed him!

That was it! Sakura! That's where he'd seen that look! When she would look at Sasuke, the way he had wanted her to look at him. That's when he caught on.

 _"Does Hinata..?"_

She raised her head looking him eyes to teary filled eyes "I love you Naruto-kun!" she shouted in her tiny voice.

Before he could respond Hinata began kissing him again. She pushed him on his back and began moving her body desperatly against his own. As she was kissing his lips she felt a lengthy muscle against her thigh. She blushed furiously, but it only managed to fuel her lewd desires even further. The thought that Naruto wanted her that way made her entire body shiver. The fact that she could elicit that kind of reaction from him, felt amazing.

But the best part was that he was kissing her back. He was giving her his very first kiss and more. She wanted him to have all of her firsts and she wanted him to have more of her... all of her.

Hinata broke away silently, she stood up and walked towards the shoji before shutting it and latching the lock...


	6. Author Note 2

Author Note

From now on I'd like to post a AN chapter every 2 chapters. Just to inform everyone of a few things.

First off is I know that chapter 4 was short but I just needed a set-up chapter for something special in chapter 5.

Secondly, Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews and fav's/follows. Thank you NaruHina fluff lover and kazuki2292 for the inspiring PM's, it really means alot.

Lastly, I have 2 stories that I'm a bit hesitent to post. Mainly because I'm unsure on my availability to work on either. I like to update as soon as i possibly can but I just wanted to know if maybe someone could help me direct the stories (beta) or possibly adopt them completly.

The first is a NaruHina (of course), its a rewrite story. Pretty much my attempt on writing rewriting the story with Kurama as a mother figure in Naruto's life. Alot of mother/son kurama/naruto fluff. A bit of Naruto Hianta fluff as well.

The second is a NarutoHarem story I thought of. I didn't normally like Harem stories until I read Neo Yondame and From Ramen With Love. So the story is somewhat inspired by them. It's a post trainning trip story with lots of fun and possible lemons?

Anyways both storys I want to continue with some help or give them away. PM if you're interested.

Again, Thank you for reading!


End file.
